


Heat Wave

by 500shadesofblue



Category: Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: A/B/O, AU, Alpha Phil, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Dan, Omega!Dan, alpha!Phil, modern!Alpha/Omega
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-11 21:57:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/500shadesofblue/pseuds/500shadesofblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan's in heat.<br/>Phil is his best friend. The fact that Dan was an Omega and Phil was an Alpha was never really addressed before they started living together. It even became helpful - most of the Alphas who smelled another Alphas scent all over Dan decided not to bother him.<br/>But when Dan forgets his suppressants and goes into heat, all hell breaks loose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Coming Home

Dan’s walking fast through the crowded, stifling tunnels of the underground when he feels it.

A shudder runs through him and he trembles, blinking several times as he feels a haze of warmth seep into his entire body. His eyes half close with pleasure and he stops for a moment, dumfounded (ignoring the incubus who bumps into him, curses angrily, and flips him off, striding away), before feeling the warmth drain as quickly as it came. He shrugs and continues on, a bit uneasy, but forgets the anomaly within thirty seconds, sucked back into the bustle of the underground.

 When the incident passes through his mind, later, as he lies on his bed, whimpering and desperate, he thinks that he really should have known.

 

~~~

 

He’s stepping onto the train, Iphone in hand, when he feels a trickle run down his thigh.

_Oh no._

He thinks frantically back to the morning, back to breakfast, back to the suppressants he usually takes with his morning coffee-

He gives a little whimper as he feels more slick trickle down his inner thigh. He shuffles to the nearest seat, eyes darting from side to side, panicked. As Dan sits down, he can feel the scent billowing throughout the train car. He winces and averts his eyes from a curious onlooker giving him a sidelong glance.

Dan grits his teeth, feeling more seep out, darkening his jeans. He breathes through his nose, trying to calm down. He feels a sudden burning need to sprint away towards home, even if it’s illogical and you can’t sprint towards home when you’re on an underground train for fucks sake-

Dan sees movement out of the corner of his eyes, belatedly whipping his head around in horror. A chav in a terrible “swag” hat and a tank top is sniffing the air experimentally, furtively glancing around, the blatant curiosity apparent on his face. The alphas nostrils are flaring as he catches the scent of a Heat and his eyes scan around the train car. Dan withdraws into himself, desperately trying to make himself smaller, but can’t avoid the probing gaze. He glances up in time to see the eyes of the alpha light up, a smirk playing over his features.

Dan sees the stupid fucking alpha half rise at his seat, sees the beginning of words on his grinning mouth as he prepares to stride over to Dan, to probably drag him into a back alley oh no oh _no oh shit_ –

Dan jerks forward as the train comes to a halt, lurching unsteadily, stumbling out of his seat. The burst of movement around him snaps Dan out of his panic and he sprints for the exit, shoving a pissed off Wiccan out of the way with a “sorry” mumbled under his breath.

He can feel the mildly disappointed gaze of the alpha burning into his neck, even as he sprints away. He’s shivering as he runs, and breathing hard as he slows into a light jog. There’s an obvious wet patch on the back of his jeans now, and he can feel his scent permeating the air around him, creating a bubble of pheromones and invitation.

He tries to jog fast enough that nobody sees the rapidly growing wet patch on his jeans, but slow enough that he doesn’t look like a psycho. He still catches a few people’s attention, but he’s around the corner and out of sight by the time they work up the nerve to approach him.

He’s jogging slower, almost at the apartment now, and it hits him how stupidly fucking _avoidable_ this was, how much of a fucking idiot he is for forgetting his suppressants. He hasn’t forgotten his suppressants in _years_ , what the hell.

It crosses his mind that there’s a _possibility_ that the reason he didn’t remember is that Phil wasn’t there in the morning to remind him to take them with his morning coffee – but Dan dismisses that as idiotic. He doesn’t need to depend on Phil for _everything_.

It’ll be a fucking relief, getting back home, to Phil. Phil will probably help him sort it out, maybe play some stupid video games with him. Hopefully he’ll let Dan curse at him, knowing that Dan needs it sometimes when he’s pissed off at the world and needs some comfort and safety and relaxation.

He slows to a stop as he reaches the door of the apartment, panting lightly. He’s jacked up on adrenaline, but can feel it draining as he trudges up the stairs. He can physically feel his heart rate decreasing as he draws closer to the flat, the stupidly wonderful feeling of calm that washes over him whenever he reaches the familiar place he shares with Phil and calls home.

As he opens the door he sees Phil sat on the couch, head nodding to the tinny muse blasting from the speakers of his laptop.

Phil glances up, momentarily startled, and gives Dan a little smile. Dan grins back, striding towards Phil-

Dan can see the moment when Phil catches his scent, can see his nostrils flare and his eyes fly shut, jaw clenching. Dan halts in his tracks, hesitant.

“Phil…?”

He takes a hesitant step towards Phil, hand half raised. He follows it with another as Phil stays silent, creeping slowly towards Phil like he’s a caged animal.

 He’s only a few feet away when he hears a muted growl, sees the muscles in Phil’s jaw fluttering. He halts and waits for further indication, but seeing none, continues to step shyly, delicately forward.

He’s about to put his hand on Phil’s shoulder when Phil’s eyes snap open, clear blue threaded with gold, pupils slitted, lips raised in a full throated growl.

Dan cringes and stumbles backwards a few steps as Phil’s head snaps towards Dan and he snarls, nostrils flaring as his metallic gaze observes Dan’s fumbling retreat. As Dan lurches backwards, he sees Phil cut himself off with a hand thrown over his own mouth, eyes forced shut as he muffles his unconscious growl through his fingers.

Dan’s eyes dart from Phil’s face to the bulge in Phil’s trousers with mouth parted before realizing his own predicament. He’s half hard in his pants right the fuck now, just from being in the same room as an alpha. But that doesn’t make sense, Phil’s an alpha but he’s also just _Phil_ , just a stupid fucking heat shouldn’t be able to do _this_ –

His attention snaps back to Phil as he hears a growl trickle through his tightly clenched fingers. Phil’s hand is still over his own mouth, eyes clenched tightly shut. Dan stands stock still as he waits for Phil to say something, to do anything.

Dan sees Phil take his hand off from over his mouth, fingers trembling.

“Dan,” Phil rumbles out, his hand clenching into a fist. “Dan,” he states, now fully gold eyes flying open to pin Dan where he stands.

“Dan,” Phil growls, staring Dan straight in the eye, “go to your room and lock the door.” His eyes close as he visually restrains himself, jaw clenching and tendons standing out in his neck.

Dan hesitates, taking a half step towards Phil, but Phil’s eyes fly open and he snarls.

“Run,” he hisses, eyes flaring, mouth contorting into a feral growl. Dan can see his rapid inhalations, can see him desperately breathing in Dan’s scent. Dan’s eyes are drawn to the bulge in Phil’s trousers, to the trembling in Phil’s hands. He can smell the scent coming off of Phil, heady and spicy and pure alpha, but with an undertone of _Phil_ that makes his throat tighten and chest ache.

Dan turns tail and runs.


	2. Doors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I suck. Here's the promised sex stuff tho! May not be what you're expecting, and I don't exactly know where this is gonna end up, but I hope you enjoy c:

Dan was still breathing hard when he sprinted into his room and slammed the door. He paced around his room, distraught, for several moments, before remembering to lock it.

He's whirled around, sprinted back to the door and fumbled for the mechanism, heard the satisfying click, when he heard Phil slam up against the door.

The door shook and Dan stumbled back, hand over his mouth. He could hear Phil's ragged breathing through the door. He was still half hard in his pants, face flushed. "Phil-" oh fuck, what can he say "-go back downstairs." 

Phil didn't respond. And God, Phil leaving, that's the last thing Dan wanted, but he and Phil are _adults_ goddamit, and they're gonna make fucking adult decisions. Fucking your best friend ( _or rather, getting fucked by,_ his brain helpfully supplies) isn't exactly the wisest decision to make under the influence, and being in heat is just as much "an influence" as alcohol.

God, though, he could hear Phil growling faintly from through the door. He could still remember the look in Phil's eyes when he told him to run.

Dan dropped his hand from his face, blinked wearily. He walked to his bed, fell down onto it face first. Maybe screaming into his pillow would make his boner go away.

 _Actually,_ he thinks to himself, _just cause you're not gonna fuck Phil doesn't mean you can't get off._

 _Oh, that's an interesting thought,_ he thinks in a daze. _Not too shabby, brain. Just fucking jerk off while your best friend listens outside your bedroom door. Fucking _brilliant_. Maybe, while you're at it, you can _stick your fucking dick through the keyhole_ and hope and hope he sucks it._

Fuck, though, his dick was apparently a fan of the idea. His boner pressed obscenely against the front of his trousers, and he felt the trickle of slick get a little heavier. He swallowed, hoping that the apparent abandonment of common sense meant that he wasn't liable for the consequences later.

His hand trailed downward, hand sweeping up his shirt while his fingertips just dipped under his waistband. He closed his eyes, suddenly very exhausted for even considering it.

"Am I really going to do this?" He spoke quietly, almost inaudibly to himself. He closed his mouth tightly as he unbuttoned his trousers, easing down the zipper, grasping his hand loosely around himself.

"Fuck," he spat out. It was almost _too much-_ on a regular day, he wouldn't be as sensitive as a fucking teenager, but he was in heat. He could still feel the steady drip of slick, even heavier now that his body was aware of a near, willing alpha. His tongue darted out to wet his chapped lips as his hand moved slowly up and down. 

God, he didn't want to even consider dipping his fingers into himself. He wouldn't be able to control his loud mouth then, and then Phil, right outside the door...

Dan's eyes opened as he heard the a rustle of fabric. He shut them again when he heard the rasp of a zipper. 

_Fuck._ Phil was jerking off, right outside his fucking door-

His hand moved slightly faster, and he tilted his head back. His mind searched for the usual: stereotypically muscular alphas with fat cocks and even huger knots, pretty alpha girls with wicked curves and even more wicked grins, even- God, even knotless betas, delicate omegas. Fucking into another omega, getting fucked by an alpha or beta... he huffed out a breath, panting open mouthed for a few moments before snapping his mouth shut again. _Phil,_ right outside.

Not just Phil outside, but- Phil, smiling, tongue poking out of his mouth. Phil, setting up anime while Dan cooked Stir Fry, yelling at Phil to _Pick a good anime this time, for God's sake._ Phil, hugging Dan tightly when they finally met for the first time on a platform all those years ago. Phil, Phil Phil...

Phil, on his knees, Dan's hands in his hair, Phil, breath warm against Dan's neck as he jacked them both off in one hand, Phil, lashes dark against his cheek, hand frantic on his own dick while he knotted his fist-

Fuck, he was mixing reality with what he desperately fucking wanted. He groaned to himself, hand moving faster, fucking upwards off of the bed into his own hand. _God, Phil._

He heard a choked off moan from outside his door, and he could hear Phil-

He could see it in his head, Phil leaned up against the door, one arm braced above his head while he jerked himself with the other, biting his lip, not a word so Dan wouldn't hear him from ten fucking feet away-

Dan's hand stuttered to a stop, squeezing lightly as he came on his stomach, shirt rucked up, dick twitching. He panted out a few breaths before hearing Phil groan, moments later gasping out "Dan-" before going silent.

Dan exhaled slowly. What the fuck was he doing? 

There were a few moments of agonizing silence before Dan heard footsteps going down the hall. He held his breath as he heard Phil go down the stairs, noise fading. He threw his right arm over his eyes, letting his other hand rest on his sticky stomach. 

Oh, he was so fucked.

**Author's Note:**

> smut next chapter guys (probably). Look forward to it :D


End file.
